Lab Rats: A Pimple is Not a Bad Thing
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Bree gets a pimple on her face and she desperately tries to hide it from the whole school. But in the end, Bree finds self-esteem from the most unlikely of people: her brothers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: A Pimple is Not a Bad Thing

Synopsis: Bree gets a pimple on her face and she desperately tries to hide it from the whole school. But in the end, Bree finds self-esteem from the most unlikely of people: her brothers.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

It's a known fact that teenage girls get pimples.

The same thing goes for teenage girls with bionics.

"It's hideous! I can't go to school looking like this!"

"Now, Bree, sweetie, we'll have it fixed up soon."

Bree looked at Tasha and frowned. "Soon isn't soon enough! I want it gone now!"

"AHHHH!"

And that piercing scream, which the boys of the house heard, broke every glass in the Davenport mansion, including the invention that Mr. Davenport was currently working on.

It shattered.

The inventor took off his goggles and sighed. "Well, no point in continuing this invention now."

"I think that scream came from Bree." Adam replied.

"And why did she scream?"

"Because she's got this big, red, pulsating pimple on her face. She's afraid to go to school with that thing wreaking havoc on her complexion." Chase explained.

Mr. Davenport sighed again. He'll never understand girls.

**-Lab Rats-**

In the end, Tasha was unable to completely get rid of Bree's zit, so now she had to wear a thick wool scarf to school. It made Bree's throat itch like crazy and she had a hard time breathing with the thing on.

"Bree, it can't be that bad. Just take the scarf off." Leo stated.

"Says the guy who hasn't had a pimple in his entire life."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm Leo perfection!" Leo posed with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Bree ducked behind her brother, Adam. She peeked around his shoulder so she could get a clear view of her surroundings.

"Why are you hiding?" Chase asked.

"Owen's over by the lockers. I can't let him see me like this!"

"Because of a stupid blemish?"

Bree frowned. "You try having one on your face! It changes a teenage girl's life completely!"

Bree ducked behind her brother again. "Is he coming over here?"

"No, he just walked the other way. Bree, I think you're being paranoid."

"Are you insane?!"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you."

Bree stared hard at Chase. "Fine…I may be a little jumpy, but why shouldn't I be?"

Chase was about to respond, but that's when the school bell suddenly rung. All the students started scrambling to get to their classes. That included the Davenports.

**-Lab Rats-**

Throughout the entire school day, Bree had been making up excuses on why she was wearing an itchy piece of cloth around her face.

"I have a terrible cold. Achoo!"

Or.

"My throat's a bit sore…cough."

And lastly…

"Oh, this old thing? It's the latest fashion craze! Itchy wool scarfs are like totally in style right now!"

But even if Bree was able to come up with excuses, it didn't hide the fact that she had a gross, oozing dot of flesh on her face.

**-Lab Rats-**

It was at lunchtime that Bree met back up with her brothers.

"Hey guys…" She greeted.

"Hey, how's the pimple hiding going?" Chase asked, stifling a snicker.

"Laugh all you want. It's not fun. And I really don't care anymore!"

Leo spitted out water all over Adam. "Huh?!"

Adam just sat there soaking wet. He didn't say anything and just proceeded to dry himself with napkins.

Bree stood up. "You heard me. I don't care anymore! Let everyone see my hideous face!" And with that, Bree took the scarf off her face.

She sat back down and saw no one in the cafeteria was staring at her.

"Oh, I guess I didn't have anything to worry about."

However, Bree's happiness didn't last long.

"Hey! Look! Bree Davenport has a pimple on her face!" A teenage boy yelled.

The other students started laughing. Bree looked away embarrassed. So, she did the one thing she could do: run away.

"Bree!" Chase called his sister. He watched as she left the cafeteria. Adam and Leo were quiet.

"We have to help her." Chase replied. "And I think I know how."

Adam and Leo looked at their brother curiously. What plan did he have going on?

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree was outside Mission Creek High. She had her head in her knees and she looked like she had been crying.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and looked up to see her brothers walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to make sure you were okay." Adam explained.

"Yeah! And we know what will solve your problems." Leo stated.

Bree saw that her brothers had fake zits on their faces. She smiled. "You went that far as to wear make-up for me?"

They nodded. Bree engulfed them in a hug. "Thank you."

"You're our sister. Of course, we'd do anything for you."

"Thanks…"

**-Lab Rats-**

The Davenport siblings went back inside the school and showed off the ugly blemishes on their faces. Everyone stared shocked, but they didn't care. Adam, Chase, and Leo were just happy they could make Bree happy again. Because no one likes a thing on their face. And Bree couldn't agree more.

"I have the best brothers in the world!"


End file.
